


A Father's Mistakes

by BuellersFueller



Series: A Father's Cruelty [2]
Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Ginga talks to his dad, He and his byofriend are angry, Hokuto - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they confront him, they're angry and hurt, what even Ryo Hagane?, who lied to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginga arrives in Koda and he and Hyouma seek out Ryo so that they can talk. Hyouma/Ginga. Rated for caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Mistakes

The boys had just woken up when the train stopped at the Koma Village stop. They stretched as they stood and grabbed their bags, exit with a polite wave at the train stop attendant, and heading down the familiar path to their home town. Their hands linked, the trip passed easily as they laughed, pointed out familiar landmarks, exchanged sweet kisses, and enjoyed the other's presence. They were nearly at the mountain village by midday, but they still stopped for lunch together. After a relatively small meal they continued and in just over an hour they reached the village. Their arrival was met with fond greeting and congratulations from the people they had known all their lives. They headed for Hyouma's small house dropping off their bag and deciding to spend the rest of the evening staying in and recovering from recent events and to seek out Ryo the next day. This in mind they went about sorting through the kitchen to find dinner, then simply enjoying each other's presence without thinking about insane bladers or lying fathers. It was early when they slipped into bed together, sleeping in each other's arm, tired from their late night and long day hiking up the mountain.

The next morning they ventured out and visited Hyouma's parents and their other friends. The morning was spent exchanging 'I missed you's and 'welcome home's. Then after lunch with a few friends they left together and headed towards Ginga's old home to see if that where Ryo was staying. Their hands were tightly intertwined as they knock on the familiar door. Ginga felt his breath catch when his father opened the door and Hyouma tightened his grip for moment. After a beat of silence Hyouma spoke quietly "Mr. Hagane would you mind if Ginga and I came in?" Ryo beamed at them, though he seemed confused about Ginga's silence and how her stared at the ground, his whole body tensed like he was prepping the run away as fast as he could any second. "Of coarse boys!" He said is his ever cheerful, booming voice. They enter silently and followed Ryo to the sitting area and sat o n the couch, while Ryo sat across from them.

"I didn't know you boys were back in the village already. When did you get in?" Ryo asked cheerfully. Glancing at Ginga's frozen form, Hyouma answered for them "We got in after lunch yesterday." Ryo raised his eyebrows at Ginga's continued silence but continued the conversation. "Oh? Why didn't you come home Ginga? I would have liked to see you. And Where did you stay last night if you didn't come here?" Hyouma went to reply again but just as he opened his mouth, Ginga spoke.

"I didn't come here because I didn't want to see you, and I stayed at Hyouma's place." Ryo's eyes widened at the anger in his son's voice. "What? Why didn't you want to see me?" Ginga finally looked up at this and Ryo was surprised to find that despite tears building there his looked very sure of what he was saying. "You let me think you were dead. I thought I was an orphan. I couldn't look at anything in the village with missing you and it drove me out of my home. I spent months trying to come to terms with being an orphan and I had to do it alone because everyone I knew and loved reminded me of you. I couldn't live hear with the memory of watching you be buried by falling rocks and I had nightmares every night. When I finally left I spent months wandering alone until I thought that maybe I could try and make connections again and when I did I was better but then Ryuga came back and everything changed because I couldn't focus with him taunting me with your memory and then I came back and I found that dumb note and I thought 'This is it. I have a goodbye. I can move on. I can try for happy.' and I was okay but then you came in again and you made everything harder again. I had to start over completely and that was hard. But I was still fine. Then...it wasn't some mysterious phoenix t was actually you. and I was so happy...but what you did...it wasn't okay father. It hurt me and anyone in Koda can tell you that I wasn't okay before I left, I was better when I got back, but I..I can't..." he drew to a stop as tears that had begun early into his spiel overcame him and he hunched over sobbing. Hyouma gently pulled him into a hug rubbing his back ad whispering sweet comforts into him ear until the sobs stop and all that was left was occasional hiccups and a few stray tear. 

Ryo watched with hurt eyes. "I told you Ginga. It was the best thing I could do for you. If Dark Nebula had found out it would have been disastrous." Hyouma looked at him and shook his head. "The best thing you could have done would have been to keep Ginga safe. You are his father and he should have been your priority. You weren't able to see him. He was destroyed. The fact he's here today able to smile at all after all this is a miracle." Ryo looked at him narrowing his eyes slightly. "You think you can tell me how to raise my kid because your his little boyfriend? I know for a fact you didn't go with him went he left. If you weren't there what have you to lecture me?" Ginga's head jerked up to look at his father in disbelieve "Hyouma didn't make me think he was dead. And I told him I wanted to go alone, and he respected that. He understood that I had enough memories of you to deal with just by myself with him tagging along. He cares about me enough to respect my opinion and forgive me for hurting him. He trusted me to know what I needed, and knew that he was doing enough just by being around for me. I can't say the same for you. If you care so much why would you hurt me like this. How dare you? He has never hurt me like you have."

Ryo sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes, feeling Hyouma's glare. "I think Hyouma and I should go. Maybe we discuss this another time." and with that they rose and left ignoring Ryo's calls for them to stop. It wasn't until they got back to Hyouma's place that Ginga broke down, laying with his boyfriend and crying helplessly wondering why it had all gotten so messed up and what was next.

A week later the two were on a train back to Metal Bey City with their lives packed into two suitcases. they didn't look back and when they settled into their new apartment it was filled with pictures of the and their friends and Hyouma's parents but not a single photo featured Ryo. Somethings are unforgivable like abandoning you only child.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. It occurs to me that I picture Ginga and the rest of his crew as significantly taller, like up to his shoulder at least. If Ginga's only to his hips then he's probably only 7-12 years old which makes letting him believe he's an orphan even more horrible.So yeah older Ginga makes it less sad in a way.


End file.
